


The Sound of Silence

by PeriwinkleParadise



Series: Romantic NSFW Stories [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinkleParadise/pseuds/PeriwinkleParadise
Summary: You are called to silence the Jester locked in the basement.





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **!!This is a blue stop sign!!**  
>  Just in case you didn't read the tags, this is porn.  
> Meaning, no youngin's are allowed to be reading this XD  
> If you really want to read my work, then please check out my more Safe For Work stories.  
> Thank you :3

“Harlequin!”

You jumped at the sudden calling of your name, the sudden sound reverberating loudly throughout the dark empty hallway of the King’s Castle. It was so strange to hear such ruckus in the castle. Usually, it was eerily quiet since much of the castle life had disappeared once the Spade King took control of the kingdom. The most sound was the soft footfalls and the occasional whispers of gossip and stories from the guards. You didn’t like the foreign noise. Not one bit. It made the tight ball of anxiety that you had today blossom outward and radiate all throughout your body. Despite your apprehension, you turned to face the sound anyway, the small bells atop your coloured hat jingled softly with your movements. Greeting you was one of the many guards of the castle. The poor ruby Ruddin looked distraught as they scuttled up close to you, spear tucked secure behind them. Their sleep-deprived eyes were heavy as they tried hard to keep them open. You let out the breath that you didn’t know you were holding with a sigh and smiled at the guard kindly, readying the magic you used to speak.

“What can I do for you?” You asked softly, your broken raspy voice working hard to make an audible sound.

“I was ordered to ask you since my boss thinks that only you can help. . . but . . .” The ruby Ruddin hesitated for a moment as if thinking of how to word themselves before speaking again. “Well . . . It’s the Jester . . . he is keeping a lot of . . . noise. We were wondering if you could silence him.”

You nodded in understanding, the bells on your hat jingling the words you didn’t need or want to say. Without wasting anymore time, you patted the tired guard on the shoulder and headed for the elevator. As you walked in complete silence, everything started to click into place. Your feelings of being on edge and the excruciating pains of immense sadness in your soul that left you almost gasping for air as you made your way. It was your soulmate crying out to you from the cell he was locked in. His pain. His loneliness. His fear. His desire for comfort from the chaos of his crazed mind. It was all being shared with you, since you were his mate. The feelings were overwhelming as they mixed with your own feelings of hurt and sadness for your beloved. It was so intense that you had to fight back the urge to fall to your knees and scream out in pain. Screaming would have been so therapeutic if not for the fact that you were a partial mute and therefore, could not actually scream. Or, if you could, it would not be as loud as you wanted it to be. The magic you used to give you your broken vocal chords was not strong enough to allow you to scare the entire castle with your wails of agony. Your magic was only strong enough for the soft sobs that you kept behind the closed doors of your now lonely bedroom, where they belonged. Afterall, you were not allowed to cause such an emotional scene. It would go against your role as the calm and serene harlequin. At least that was what you told yourself so you could stay in character. The only one who was allowed to act an emotional fool was the fool you soul-bonded with. Even if that foolish acting was just him crying out in agonising pain. You sighed and forced yourself to swallow down the wild urge as you stopped in front of the elevator doors.

The silver doors of the elevator opened and inside you were greeted with claustrophobic darkness. The only light coming from the console of buttons as they dimly glittered uninterrupted. Once inside, you pushed in the secret passcode on the console and the elevator jolted to life. The dull whir of machinery as the elevator slowly pulled you to your destination lulled you into a false calm. The quiet of the long ride allowed your mind to wonder. Memories of how things used to be flooded your mind and tugged at your hurting soul. A long-time ago, you and your love preformed together for the four kings of the Darkner world. However, what felt even longer than that was the time you and your love had spent apart due to his illness. It happened so fast. One moment you both were preforming your beloved routines for the kings. The next, your friend and royal magician, Seam, was placing a spell on your mate that would keep him much too tired to act up and sealed your beloved away with you bawling your eyes out and begging him not to. In all honesty, it hadn’t been that long since that day. Just a year. But it felt like an eternity had passed. The long drag of time was a side effect of being separated from your soulmate. The feeling had been described to you by Seam as having your soulmate die and boy did it feel like it. Everything was so bland and blank because your love was not with you to enjoy it. Severe crippling depression was your constant companion now that you couldn’t be with your beloved. It hurt, but you made yourself feel better about the situation by reminding yourself daily that your beloved was not actually dead.

 Just separated. . . .

 

Locked in a dark cell. . . .

 

In the basement of the castle. . . .

 

Alone. . . .

 

Going absolutely mad. . . .

 

The elevator jostled to a sudden stop, knocking you out of your stupor. Slowly, the doors opened and what greeted you was even more darkness and the distant screams of anguish from your beloved. Your soul ached at the sound only to hurt more once you realized that his cries were only going to get louder the further you went down. Every part of you shook with paralysing fear at the thought. You weren’t ready to see him. No. It was more like you didn’t want to see him. Not like this. Not in the state he was in. Deep down, you had wanted your reunion with him to be joyful. His mind being returned to him and things going back to being normal, with the two of you preforming like before. The last time you had seen your love was when Seam placed a spell on him and sealed him away in the basement, and even then, he wasn’t truly with you mentally. It was far from a memory you wanted to revisit and ever since that day, you hadn’t had the courage to see him. It was too painful to be confronted with the fact that he had no clue who you were anymore. It was a selfish wish to have things go back to normal, and you also knew you were being a coward for not wanting to face him as he was now. But after spending almost all your life with him, from childhood to most of your adulthood, it was an indescribable feeling to have him look at you with no realization of who you were. You snapped back to reality when you heard your love’s agonizing screams stop and silence take over. It was like he knew you were there as you felt a slight tug at your soul, begging you down to him. The feeling had a touch of desperation to it. Without a doubt, he knew you were close, and he needed you.

It took everything in your power to mentally prepare yourself for the descent down. With a deep breath and clenched hands, you took your first step into the darkness. The long flight of steps that led down deeper into the darkness where your love wait was steep, making you take each slow step carefully. With each step bringing you closer to him, the soft sounds of his nonsensical ramblings and the shaking of the bars of his cell became audible. Try as hard as you could, you couldn’t make out what he was saying. As you gave some thought to it, you decided that it was better that you had no clue what he was saying. Ever since he fell ill, he had started saying off the wall things that no one could decipher. His incomprehensible rants happened so gradually, alongside his illness. They started off rather innocent and simple. So much so, that you didn’t pay it any attention. He was still your beloved despite the odd things he would say. Then they become something much more terrifying as every rant set off his temper. It was so shocking to you since he wasn’t the type to have a bad temper. As a simple jester, he tended to be happy-go-lucky and carefree. Then, just like that, it vanished, and he was no longer the lovable fool you knew as he ranted and raved about some Knight showing him things. You had never heard or known about a Knight in the kingdom, let alone your beloved ever meeting someone of the calibre. However, you had made it your personal mission to find this Knight. If this Knight had any connections to your mate and his illness, then surely this Knight would be able to reverse the damage done to your mate’s mind.

At least that was what you wanted to believe. . . .

 

No, this Knight had to. You were not going to have it any other way.

 

With your mind reeling, your foot hit the last step after what felt like an eternity of slow walking. Soft flickers of light danced on the walls, just enough to illuminate the small empty area. You carefully scanned the small area, only to have your eyes stop at the cell in front of you. Your soul jumped at the sight of him, every part of you desperately wanting to reach out to him and cry.  Sitting with one gloved hand tightly holding onto the cell bar was your mate. His whole body trembled violently, almost like he was cold, despite the fact that the small room was warm in temperature. You stared at him, inspecting every inch of his trembling body. Even though he was no longer allowed to preform, he still wore his jester outfit. The purple and black colour scheme was difficult to see in the dark lighting. The only part of his dark outfit that stood out was the illuminated golden bells that jingled softly atop his hat. His body, though hunched over in his awkward sitting position, was still strong and radiated his magical prowess. Despite his illness, he still looked like himself. That is, until he looked at you. His usual cheery eyes were blood-shot, not a single shred of recognition as he stared at you curiously.

“Jev. . .” You whispered, your soft broken voice breaking the eerie stillness in the small room.

“How curious . . . curious.” He started slowly, his voice raw from all the screaming. “A new face. Beautiful too. Such a shame that a beauty like you is locked away from tasting true freedom.”

You had no clue what he was talking about. He was that one locked behind cell bars, so he had no freedom, let alone the power to allow someone else to taste said ‘freedom’. However, your ears picked up on his chosen word for describing you. Beautiful. It was how he tended to describe you before he fell ill. He had always said that you were his most beautiful harlequeen, his one and only queen. Memories of those happier times flooded your mind the moment he uttered the word. No matter how hard you tried to keep it from happening, you couldn’t stop the rush of hope that now ran through you. It had been so long. Too long. You were sure that your mate had been suffering with long-term memory loss ever since he became ill. But now? Every inch of you trembled with hope that maybe, just maybe, he remembered you. Carefully, you approached his cell, your eyes locking onto his in hopes that he would understand that you meant him no harm. As if to meet you halfway, your mate slowly rose to his feet, his blood-shot eyes never leaving yours as his tall body hovered over yours.

“Jev . . . do you remember me?” You whispered as you slipped your hand between the cold bars to caress his cheek.

Your mate leaned into your touch and closed his eyes. The soft sigh he released reminded you so much of how he would have acted if he had never fallen ill, albeit a bit more tired than what you were used to. That intense feeling of hope skyrocketed forward once more, leaving you to catch your breath in its wake. This is what you had been wishing for. For so long, you had wanted nothing more than to just have your mate back with you. You closed your eyes and prayed to the angels above that your mate would be delivered back to you and with a clean bill of health. The soft sound of your mate’s laughter echoing in the darkness and the sudden feeling of his cold hand grabbing your wrist knocked you out of your dreams and back into reality. Your eyes shot open only to meet his blood-shot ones staring at you intensely. His dark chuckle had a playful quality to it, despite the menacing sound. It wasn’t at all like him and it had you on edge for whatever he had planned.

“Would you like to play a small game, my beautiful one?” He asked. “It’s simple really. . . .really. Whoever tires the other out first is the winner.”

You hesitated for just a moment, your breath caught in your chest. Memories of the spell that Seam had placed on your love came back to you as did the request of the ruby Ruddin. After thinking of a plan to tire your beloved out, you found the courage to speak. “What kind of game?”

“Come in. Join the chaos.” His voice took on a sultry tone as it echoed throughout the small room, making your soul race. “Free yourself, then we can play.”

Your soul hammered in your chest as you fumbled around your pocket for the key to his cell, all the while, that tugging feeling persisted. Deep down, you knew better than to do this. It was abusing what little power you had as one of the few sole bearers of the key to your beloved cell. The other being Seam. The magician had made you swear not to open the cell, no matter what. Yet here you were, just a  year later, about to toss that promise to the wind. For what good it did. Your mate was suffering. There was no way you could have been expected to just sit and do nothing. You fished the key out from your skirt pocket and slowly brought the key forward. All the while thinking of what kind of ‘game’ your beloved had in store for you. He hadn’t answered whether he recognized you or not, and as much as you didn’t want to think of it, there was a chance that he could be dangerous. It was a thought you didn’t like, but you knew you had to entertain it just a little. Afterall, you mate was not well. He wasn’t able to discern reality from his delusions. But you had to wonder if that alone truly made him such a threat that he needed to be locked away like this. Afterall, it wasn’t like his delusions were violent. They just made him upset. Did he really need to be sequestered in the basement?

You tossed all fear out much like how you tossed the promise you made to Seam out and slowly opened the cell door. A loud creak echoed through the quiet room and you took a hesitant step in. The very moment you were past the door frame, cold hands grabbed you by the wrists and pulled you further in. A broken squeak escaped your lips as your mate’s large towering body pressed yours into the farthest back wall of his darkened cell. Rough, cracked lips slammed into yours as a tongue hungry for more, pried your mouth open. You practically lost yourself in the fever of the hungry kiss. Your needy yet muted moans were ‘loud’ in the silence as your tongue danced with his wildly. Whatever fearful feelings you had were now gone as you kissed your mate back, matching his eagerness with a needy passion. A passion you hadn’t known you were harbouring deep inside until now as you felt a sudden gush of wetness from your sex. It had been much too long since you had last kissed your mate. The feeling was intoxicating and had you wanting more, so much more. Embarrassed by your arousal, you tried hard to keep your legs close together. All in an attempt to keep some sort of appearance in front of your sick mate. However, your beloved was not having any of it as he smiled against your lips and pressed his leg between yours, so he could have easier access to you. With slow methodical movements, as if sensing that pent-up passion, your beloved slid his hand up your skirt. The slow feeling as his cold fingers curling up your inner thighs was almost painful to have to endure due to how sensitive you were there and made you desire your mate even more. The moment his hand pushed past your panties and brushed at your wet sex nearly had you coming undone at the seams, forcing you to break the kiss.

“Jev!” You squeaked, the sound more like that of a breathy sigh as your face burned from the sudden intimacy.

“Uhee hee hee, you are not ready to play yet. . . yet.” He gave you a diabolical grin that showcased all his sharp teeth and made you shiver with anticipation. “Not yet. Afterall, I want to win our game.”

Without any warning, your mate pulled you down to the ground. Your back propped up against the wall as his massive body nestled in between your legs, keeping you open to him. Your face burned hot at the thought of the position you were in. It was a bit silly to be as embarrassed as you were, it wasn’t like you had never had sex with him before. However, this position was highly intimate, more than what you thought he would do in the state he was in. It allowed him easy access to see your blushing face, as well as easy access to your throbbing pussy. And he wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation. With a sly smile, he picked open your top one button at a time, exposing your bra covered breasts. He licked his lips at the very sight of your supple mounds, a bit of drool tainting his lips as he stared at you with a hungry gaze. With meticulous slowness, like he was trying his best not to harm you, he peeled your bra off, releasing your breasts from the confining cloth and exposing them to the cold chill of the room. For a short while, he just stared at you like he was proud of his work. His eyes, though hungry for more, had a familiarity in them. One that you hadn’t seen from your mate in what felt like forever. It was a look that reminded you of your honeymoon. In fact, a lot of this situation reminded you of your honeymoon. However, you were not able to think much on it as your beloved gently cupped your breasts. His adept hands kneaded the sensitive flesh, making you squirm and moan against him. Your soft needy mewls and wanton movements made a small smile appear on your beloved face as he slowly brought his mouth to your breast. His warm tongue lapped and played with your sensitive nipple all the while fingers you hadn’t noticed had moved, pinched and rolled with the other. It was almost like you had never been touched before as your body loosened up for him, the wetness becoming more and more noticeable with every passing moment.

Your mate practically purred against you as he released your nipple and slowly started to lower himself downwards towards your throbbing sex. His slow decent was marked with little licks, kisses and nips against your skin. Each familiar little touch sending wave upon wave of heat to that building pressure in your lower abdomen. That feeling intensified with the soft tickle of fabric from your skirt being gently hiked up. You were not sure just how much more you could take as your mate pushed the seat of your panties aside and sat at your bare pussy. His hot breath tickling your sensitive clit. Your only warning was a deep dark chuckle before your beloved brought his mouth to your sopping wet pussy. The sudden sensation was overwhelming. Each pass of his hot tongue over your burning sex had you writhing in blissful agony against him. Soft broken cries of pleasure escaped your lips which only spurred your mate on. With a ferocious hunger, one that made you think that he too had been waiting much too long for this moment, your love played and toyed with you relentlessly. Every lap of his hot tongue and the suckling of his mouth against your sensitive clit set your body on ablaze. The burning fire that simmered in your abdomen quickly turned into a blazing inferno as you felt yourself coming undone. The pent-up passion that had spent years building up, suddenly burst forth, causing you to let out a broken cry at the sensation. What once was a bland and bleak scenery, a dreary cell and dark hallway beyond the cell bars, was now filled with blinding light as your orgasm was edged out. With hazy clarity you were able to make out your beloved’s wicked smirk amongst the purple ambient lighting of the cell as he stared at you proudly.

Your body trembled violently from the powerful and much needed release. Every part of you wanted to rest since it had been a long time since you had last exerted yourself like this. You were not used to it. With your breathing haggard from the exertion, your body started to relax. However, your beloved did not let you rest for even a moment as he pulled you farther down and positioned you better, so he could be on top of you. Your foggy mind barely registered the soft rustle of his pants as he undid them. Your only confirmation that he had done so was the sudden feeling of the cold wet tip of his cock at the entrance of your pussy. He gave you no time to think as he entered you. You gasped at the sudden invasion, your vaginal walls struggling to adjust to his girth. Your love cared not for your struggles, or more was not of the right mind to care, as he started his slow pace. His soft moans filled the small cell as he nuzzled into the nape of your neck, clearly enjoying the feeling of being inside you. You were shocked. You didn’t want to admit it, but because of his illness, you doubted that he could be gentle with you. He had seemed so forceful at the start that you had thought . . .well, regardless, you were grateful for his sudden gentleness and wanted to show your appreciation. You wrapped your arms around your mate’s huge body and peppered small kisses across his temple, causing him to stop all movement and look at you. The look he gave you took you aback. It was a cacophony of emotions dancing in those dark eyes, ranging from hurt and pain to love and something akin to recognition.

A well of emotion bubbled up inside you and slowly released in the form of hot tears rolling down your face. Words couldn’t describe your heart breaking into pieces at the sight of your beloved pained expression. It hurt so much. So, instead of focusing on that painful feeling, you brought your beloved close and kissed him as hard as you could. You poured everything you had, every single feeling into the kiss. All in hopes that you were able to convey your never-ending love to him, that he wasn’t alone in his fight for mental clarity, as well as to let him know that he could continue. You were not sure he fully understood your intentions as he kissed you back, matching your intensity. However, one message was made clear to him as he slowly started to move once more. The gentle push and pull of his movements mixed with his intense kiss was intoxicating and began to fan the embers of passion once again. Your beloved’s soft pleasure-filled moans echoed throughout the empty cell. The sound mixed with your own broken mewls of pleasure and created a cacophony of noise. It has been such a long time since you had made so much noise with your love. It startled you that you that your broken vocal cords could even make such sounds. And that wasn’t even taking in consideration for the sounds your bodies were making. The rhythmic sounds of your bodies were just as loud as the two of you, if not louder. It was memorising to hear and helped to further build the pressure in your lower abdomen. You wanted more. So much more. And like that, as if sensing the deepest desires of your soul, you mate started to move faster. His steady movements and breathing becoming more erratic as he slowly started to come undone. You revelled in the sight of your lover’s wild love-making, his faster pace driving you absolutely crazy. Your body trembled as you tried to hold your orgasm back, only to fail. It was like that of a wildfire as your orgasm engulfed every part of you. Your beloved was not far behind you, his own release marked by a thick gooey warmth that spread all throughout your womb. The thick substance clung to the walls of your womb, warming up your body and causing both your Soul’s to glow bright in the darkness of the cell.

“Jev!” You cried out, your orgasm rocking through your entire body.

“Harley!” Your beloved hollered out before falling limp to his side.

It took everything you had to fight through the haze of your release, your mind reeling from what you just heard. He had just called out your name, you were sure of it. Your head snapped to look at your mate. What greeted you took the shock of the moment and replaced it with melancholic warmth. He was in a peaceful sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist like he was afraid of losing you while he slept. You sighed softly and patted his head; his soft snores were now the only sounds that filled the small cell. Playing this little ‘game’ wasn’t at all what you had planned in terms of tiring out your mate. However, Seam never did say how his spell would work. He just said that your mate would be bone tired after exertion, nothing on how to actually tire him out. And you weren’t going to deny that the both of you needed that kind of release. Your mate, even though ill, must have sensed that it had been much too long and unconsciously called you down to him. It just showed that despite how sick he was, somewhere deep inside, he was still able to recognise you and call out to you. The thought was reassuring, and you knew you were going to carry it with you after this moment. Anything to keep alive the thought that the fool you mated was still with you.

You sat, watching your mate sleep for as long as you could, your hand petting his head lovingly. As much as you hated the thought, you knew you needed to leave him once again. You couldn’t stay in this cell with him even though you absolutely would have if you could. The Spade King still wanted you to preform, mostly for his son. You hated it. Not because of the Spade King’s son, though he could have his moments. But because you only liked preforming when you were with your mate, your fool. You sighed once more, the weight of what you had to do weighing you down immensely. With careful movements, you slipped from your beloved’s hold. Almost instantly you could see the peace he had fade, the little crease in his forehead became more prominent. Even though asleep, he didn’t approve of you leaving his hold. You tried not to focus on it as you got up and fixed your clothes. Once dressed and looking like nothing had happened, you knelt down to your love’s sleeping body and kissed him on the head one last time.

“Don’t worry, I’ll always be here with you.” You whispered softly. “You can call me anytime you feel lonely. I will always come to you.”

Like magic, the worried look on his face vanished, and peace once again came to him. Seeing that helped calm your nerves about leaving him once more. You got up and left the cell believing that it was the familiarity of your voice and your promise to him that gave him that peace. Carefully, you closed and locked the cell door and placed the key in your pocket. After securing everything and calming yourself, you began your slow accent up the stairs. You were only halfway up the steep flight of stairs before that familiar pull of your soul down to your mate returned. It was such a strong feeling that you had to stop mid-step to listen and make sure your mate had not woken. The soft sound of silence reassured you that your love was still sleeping quietly. You continued on, hoping that he was dreaming peacefully all the while, you committed that tugging feeling to memory. It served as a message that you would need to remember from this point forward if you were to fulfil your promise to him. It was an unconscious message that he needed and wanted you with him and that he was pulling you to him to satisfy his desire. However, it wasn’t just your mate that was calling on that desire. You were calling out to him too. It was a silent back and forth call, one that only the two of you could hear.

 

No matter the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie! I did not expect this short story to be so long. It is over 5000 words of taking something that wasn't too painful or sad from the game and ramping it up to 1000% in the pain-o-meter :O  
>    
> Anyway, despite my nervousness, it feels great to be back writing fanfiction again. Hopefully I haven't gotten too rusty over my year absence.  
>    
> Now, about this story. I have plans to make this into a longer running story later down the road, so please keep an eye out for it if you are interested. I'm trying to wait for Deltarune to be a finished game before I start plotting long stories for it, but I'm having a hard time waiting.
> 
> Also, it was a conscious choice not to use Jevil's name throughout the story just because I wasn't sure if that was his real name or not. None of the characters in Deltarune call him that, in game. So . . .yeah.  
>    
>  **Also, feel free to visit my social media, they are pretty cool XD**  
>  **[[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/periwinkleparadise)] [[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Periwinkle818)] [[Blog](http://periwinklesparadise.wordpress.com)]**
> 
> Link to the full length story [[HERE](https://periwinklesparadise.blog/2019/04/13/remember/)]


End file.
